


Cry Me a River

by moroo1234



Series: Chid Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheater Derek, Derek is a bad boyfriend, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Parent Jackson, Parent Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a cheater and Stiles and Jackson form a new bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Me a River

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdest fanfic ever-✔

"Hey St-" Lydia said as her son,Stiles, ignored her.  
He walked into the house and walked past her to his bedroom

"Something happened." Lydia said,

"He's your son" Jackson Whittemore said, face stuck in his phone,

"For the love of god Jackson! Aiden is just his father! We divorced like, ten years ago, you were there, remember? Ethan acts more like a father then him! And he's the uncle!” Said Lydia,

Lydia Martin and Aiden Carver had what we call- first sight since high school, they got married at nineteen, had Stiles at twenty, separated at twenty-six and divorced at twenty-seven,

Jackson and Aiden never got along, Aiden always blamed Jackson for their divorce, and Lydia was left to raise her son alone,

Aiden loved his son, he really did, but the man couldn't be there for his son at times, he was acting like a kid himself, Lydia had to be both a mother and a father for Stiles,

Luckily, after Lydia broke up with Aiden, she and Stiles had a great support system,

Her ex-husband's twin, Ethan, and his boyfriend Danny were always the only ones who could make Stiles laugh when he was sad, Ethan loved that boy so much as he was his only nephew,

Lydia's best friend, Allison and her husband, Scott, were the world's greatest babysitter,

From a sudden babysitter duty for Allison to boys night with Scott and Stiles, they were inseparable.

"Look, Lyds, he's your son, and something happened to him so you should go and check on him" Jackson said,

"I have to get to work," Lydia said "you go and check on him like a real father does, god knows Aiden can't even do that" 

Jackson sighed "Fine"

"Great, bye!" Lydia kissed Jackson and was out of the door after two minutes,

Jackson went to his step-son's room and knocked on his door,

"Stiles?" Said Jackson called,

His real name wasn't Stiles of course, but after Lydia gave birth to him Aiden just kept calling him that and somehow the name stuck,

"Go away!" The boy yelled,

"Can you please open the door?" Said Jackson,

"What?" Stiles opened the door, his eyes looked red and puffy and he himself looked exhausted,

"You look terrible, what happened?" Jackson asked, he really was worried, yes, the amazing Jackson Whittemore was actually worried about someone else.

"Why do you care?" Stiles's voice was shaky,

"Can you please tell me? I just wanna know, maybe i could help"

"Fine, so you know how Mrs Blake was my favorite teacher?" Stiles asked, Jackson nodded,

"So apparently she's Derek's favorite too, because I just walked in on their private lesson, and apparently it's my fault because I don't want to sleep with him and he's a man and he has needs!" Stiles spat the words out with anger at his boyfriend.

Derek Hale, a 24 year old man that Lydia and Jackson never really liked, but Stiles was in love with him so Lydia did what every other mother would do, she drank wine and complained to Allison while they watched The Bachelorette.

"Stiles, listen to me," Jackson said "this is not your fault, OK? Derek is an idiot"

"I thought he loved me.. He called eight times since then" Stiles wiped a tear off his cheek, ignoring the phone's ringtone for the ninth time,

"I'll answer" Jackson said and took the phone,

"God, Stiles, finally you answer, please forgive me, she was a mistake, it's just that you-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Jackson cut the man,

"Who is this?" The man's voice became angry,

"This is Jackson Whittemore, Stiles's father who likes to work out and will punch you in the face if you even think about coming to my house" Jackson didn't even knew what he was saying' he was very scary at court but didn't have any experience with cheating boyfriends.

"Just tell him I'm sorry." Derek hung up,

"Why did you do that? Why do you care?" Stiles asked,

"You're my son, maybe not by blood but I still love as if you were my real son" said Jackson,

"You hate my father, you said once I'm just like him, and you always called me 'Lydia's kid"

"I know, i know, but I still love you, Stiles, I'll protect you no matter what" Jackson sat on Stiles's bed next to Stiles who looked surprise,

"Thanks" Stiles said with a small smile, 

"No problem, now, how does a star wars marathon sounds to you?" Said Jackson,

"Really?" surprised Stiles asked,

"Really."

They built a fort out of blankets, like Lydia did every time Stiles was sad, they made popcorn and watched Star Wars, Jackson was currently trying to understand who is who and why is the robot talking,

Late at the evening Stiles and Jackson heard the clicking of Lydia's heels as she walked into the house,

"Jackson I'm ho-" Lydia stopped when she noticed what happened in the living room "me.."

"Keep watching, kid, I'll be right back" Jackson said,

When Jackson and Lydia went to kitchen, Lydia looked at her husband with a surprised look, why is everybody so surprised that he cares?

"So, Star wars?" She said,

"Derek cheated on him"

Lydia's eyes widened in shock "I'm gonna kill him, and I'm gonna put his head on our wall, he'll be dead by tomorrow."

"Babe," Jackson laughed "it's OK, I handled it, he'll be OK as long as Derek stay away from him."

And of course, at that moment when Jackson finished his sentence, there was a knock on the door,

"Please don't be him." Jackson whispered as he walked to the door,

"I need to talk to Stiles" Derek said,

"The only person you'll need to talk to is a doctor when I'll finish taking care of you!" Lydia yelled,

"Mom?" Stiles came to the door "why are you scr-oh."

"Stiles, baby, please you have to listen to me," Derek pleaded "I still love you.. it's just that... you know how I am, what was I supposed to do?!" Said Derek,

"Try not sleeping with her" Jackson said,

"Maybe if you had agreed to-" Derek was cut off mid-sentence by the punch thrown into his face,

"I warned him, I swear." Jackson said,

"Derek!" Stiles ran to his now-ex boyfriend and helped him get up,

"Thanks babe" Derek said and leaned in to kiss him,

"No." Stiles pushed Derek,

"What do you mean no?" Derek asked,

"Get out, you cheated on me, you blamed me! Out!" Stiles yelled, he inherited that fire from his mom,

"You know what? Fine, but you'll come back." Derek stormed out of the door,

Stiles ran to Jackson and hugged the man "Dad.." he cried,

Jackson was shocked, but only for a minute, he wrapped his hands around his step-son "Hi, it's OK, it's all gonna be OK, go back to our fort, I'll make more popcorn"

"Dad?" Lydia said after Stiles was out of room,

"You know, i didn't thought I would be a father.. But I was wrong, he's an amazing kid, and damn it I want to be a father" Jackson looked through the kitchen's door and saw Stiles lying inside their pillow fort, he turned to Lydia and said 

"now, I have a marathon to watch, you can join if you want"

And that's how the annual Whittemore-Martin's Star Wars marathon was created.


End file.
